Back into the Light
by Slytherin Dove
Summary: Hermione finds her old diary, & is sent into all her painful memories of 7th year. And Voldermort arises once more...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, perhaps the plot, but not the characters. Lol.

* * *

**Prologue.**

2ND OF FEBRUARY 2007.

3:04PM

SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND

Hermione Granger sat on her bed, deep in thought. Today was the day of the two-year reunion of the class of 2005, down at Hogwarts.

_It seems so much shorter than just two years. _Hermione thought to herself._ So much has happened since...since....that. _

She got up off the bed to walk over to the window, but tripped on something, stubbing her toe. She stood there for a few seconds rubbing her toe, then bent down to see what she had tripped over. It was a small pile of books, stashed underneath her wardrobe for some reason or another.

_I wonder why? _she thought to herself. Curious, she picked up the pile, & walked over to the window. She set them down on the seat & sat down next to them. She rubbed her finger over the cover of the smallest book, which was on top of the pile. It was covered in dust. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, & blew on the cover, causing the dust to come up into her face.

_Damn dust. _she spluttered, blowing the dust out of her face. She picked up the book, brushing away the remaining dust, careful not to let it fly up at her. The book had a beautiful brown leather cover, with gold printing on the front:

_Hermione's Diary 2005. _

Hermione gasped. This was her diary during her seventh & final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. It contained some of her most private & personal thoughts.

She opened the book carefully, to the first page. It was a colourful title page, decorated with fake, multi-coloured fur & sequins. It was singed with all the names of all of her friends. She turned over to the next page. It contained the letter of the things she was going to need that year etc. She turned the page again, & this time she found a photo. A wizard photo to be exact. It was her grade photo. All the seventh years, together in one photo. Hermione was standing next to Harry on one side, & Felicity on the other. All the memories started to come back to her, just looking at that photo.

Felicity: the Australian girl who had come in Hermione's fifth year. Felicity had moved to England because her parents had been transferred from Sydney, Australia to London. She & Hermione had an interesting relationship. They were both talkative & outspoken, & were both top students. They had become fast friends. They had been best friends for years, & were still in touch even now. Hermione smiled. She hadn't seen Felicity since the previous November, & was missing her greatly. But she would be at the reunion, & that comforted Hermione.

Hermione turned the page again & something fell out. She looked down at it. It looked like a piece of paper. She bent down to pick it up, but stopped in her tracks. There was writing on the back of the rectangular piece of paper.

_"Hermione & Harry, 17th June 2005. Herm's 18th Birthday."_

And then...all the memories... the awful memories...the memories....

"Ahhhhhh!" Hermione slid onto the floor, clutching her head in pain. "No....no....anything but the memories...." She whimpered quietly, begging.

But her begging did no good....the memories...all the painful memories came flooding back in a gush.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Hermione yelled, clutching her head tighter, as if to block out the pain.

Her head slid to the floor, & she passed out, lost in the pain of her memories.

**Chapter One.**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY

3:04PM

2ND OF FEBRUARY 2005.

"Due to the, ummmmmm, current situation." Professor Dumbledore started to speak into the microphone, but fumbled in his words.

All this stress was starting to get to him. With the...current situation....Dumbledore's normal almost cocky confidence was starting to crack under the pressure. "All students will be accompanied by at least two teachers & three prefects to all classes & their common rooms." Dumbledore sighed as he looked around the hall. Hogwarts's usually happy & free environment was about to be destroyed.

The entire hall of students looked confused.

_I wish I could tell them what's really happened... _Dumbledore thought sadly.

Professor McGonogall leaned over towards him. "Albus, are you alright?"

Dumbledore nodded, & continued to speak. "As we you have probaly heard, we have an, errrrr, _situation_." He focused his eyes focused on Hermione & Harry, who were sitting in the front row.

_This is really going to hit them hard. _Dumbledore thought sadly. _If only I could tell them....then they might be able to prevent it.... _

The whole class of students looked confused.

"Yes, we've heard, but what _is_ this situation?" someone yelled from the back of the hall.

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

_If only I could tell them.... _

"I can't tell you that." he said, quietly, sadly. "Assembly dismissed."

The normal rowdy noise as the students piled out of the hall on their way back to their normal classes was absent today. They were all to confused, wondering what the _'situation'_ was. Dumbledore sighed & looked over at Minerva.

"What is it?" she asked him, curiously.

Dumbledore looked over at her sadly. "Poor kids." he said. "They don't know what they're in for."

At the back of the hall, Remus Lupin stood, lost in thought & sadness. _Even if I'm not supposed to, I must tell Hermione & Harry about this awful situation. _he thought to himself. _They must know...before it's too late. _

* * *

**A/N:** I know this fiction might seem quirky, well, alright it is quirky then. There's more to come, oh and please review!


End file.
